DiMera family
The DiMera family is a fictional family on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Family Members: First Generation: *Santo DiMera (deceased) Second Generation: *Unnamed man (deceased) *Unnamed man (deceased) *Unnamed man (deceased) *Unnamed man (deceased) *Unnamed man (deceased) *Stefano DiMera (deceased) *Ryan Brady (deceased) Third Generation: *André DiMera (deceased) *Renée DuMonde (deceased) *Megan Hathaway (deceased) *Alexandra "Lexie" Brooks (deceased) *Peter Blake *'Kristen Blake' *Benjy Hawk (deceased) *'Stefan DiMera' *Elvis "E.J." DiMera *Chad DiMera Fourth Generation: *Theodore "Theo" Carver II *Steven Hawk *John "Johnny" DiMera *Sydney DiMera *Grace DiMera (deceased) *Thomas DiMera *Charlotte DiMera Family Tree: Unknown man (deceased) * m. Unknown woman 18??-19?? (deceased) ** c. Unknown man (deceased) ** c. Unknown man (deceased) ** c. Unknown man (deceased) ** c. Unknown man (deceased) ** c. Unknown man (deceased) ** c. Santo DiMera (deceased) *** m. Unknown woman 19??-19?? (deceased) **** c. Unnamed child (deceased) **** c. Unnamed child (deceased) **** c. Unnamed child (deceased) **** c. Unnamed child (deceased) **** c. Unnamed child (deceased) **** c. Stefano DiMera (born 1929, died 2016) ***** a. Unknown woman (deceased) ****** c. André DiMera (born 1955, died 2018) ******* m. Kristen Blake 1994-1995 ******* m. Kate Roberts 2017-2018 ***** a. Lee DuMonde (died 19??) ****** c. Renée DuMonde (born 1961, died 1984) ******* m. David Banning 1982-1983 (died 2017) ******** c. Unnamed child (died 1983) ******* m. Alex Marshall 1983 ***** m. Daphne DiMera 19??-1984 (died 1984) ***** a. Unknown woman (deceased) ****** c. Megan Hathaway (born 1963, died 1985) {given up for adoption} ******* a. Bo Brady (died 2015) ******** c. Unnamed child (deceased) ***** a. Celeste Perrault ****** c. Lexie Brooks (born 1965, died 2012) {given up for adoption} ******* m. Abe Carver 1989-2012 ******** c. Theo Carver (born 2003) ***** a. Adoption ****** c. Peter Blake {adopted} ******* m. Jennifer Horton 1995-1996 ****** c. Kristen Blake {adopted} ******* m. André DiMera 1994-1995 (died 2018) ******* a. John Black ******** c. Unnamed child (died 1996) ***** a. Ellen Hawk (died 1988) ****** c. Benjy Hawk (born 1968, died 2007) ******* m. Sonja Hawk 20??-2007 ******** c. Steven Hawk (born 2006) ***** a. Vivian Alamain (died 2018) ****** c. Stefan DiMera (born 1977) {given up for adoption} ******* m. Abby Deveraux 2018 ***** s. Susan Banks ****** c. E.J. DiMera (born 1997) ******* r. Sami Brady ******** c. Johnny DiMera (born 2007) ******* m. Sami Brady 2007-2008 ******** c. Sydney DiMera (born 2009) {switched at birth} ******* a. Nicole Walker (died 2018) ******** c. Unnamed child (died 2008) ******* m. Nicole Walker 2009-2010 (died 2018) ******* m. Nicole Walker 2011-2012 (died 2018) ******** c. Daniel DiMera (born 2012, died 2012) ******* m. Sami Brady 2014- ***** a. Madeline Peterson (died 2010) ****** c. Chad DiMera (born 1990) ******* a. Mia McCormick ******** c. Grace DiMera (born 2009, died 2009) {given up for adoption - switched at birth} ******* a. Abby Deveraux ******** c. Thomas DiMera (born 2015) ******* m. Abby Deveraux 2016-2017 ******* m. Abby Deveraux 2017-2018 ******** c. Charlotte DiMera (born 2018) ******* m. Abby Deveraux 2019- ***** m. Vivian Alamain 1999 (died 2018) ***** m. Kate Roberts 2009-2012 *** a. Colleen Brady (died 2008) **** c. Ryan Brady (deceased) Category:Fictional families